Soaring High
by AnimeKeepsBreathing
Summary: smart!sokka. Sokka looses his bracelet to Zuko, and will this begin the start of something new? Zuko x Sokka, you shall be warned!
1. Bracelet

You know how time just flies by right? It's completely insane. It's like your doing one thing one day, and then its next week. Time just passes without you noticing. It's evil, i tell you. Evil.

But i never expected time to fly by like it has with me, Katara, Aang, and Toph.

So now i am thinking. I am thinking about how much we have changed. How much I have changed.

I crawled over to the lake, trying to be as silent as possible as i passed Toph, Katara, Aang, Momo, and appa.

They were sleeping soundlessly—excepts for momo, who was squeaking, and appa who was rumbling(and toph, who just had a snoring issue)

Once i reached the edge of the lake, a took a deep long look. My reflection was amazing.

In the water was a man. A type of man, who is developing into a man. He is not a child anymore, but he is not exactly an adult—though he is leaning more in the adults favor. He is tan. He is slender, but has many tight muscles around his arms, chest, thighs, shoulders, abdominal, and legs. His hair has grown long, pulled back loosely with a leather string—and he has two sets of bangs that frame his angular face perfectly. His blue eyes shine with utmost intensity, a certain fire in them. The man has a blue bracelet clinging to his upper arm, and a long animal tooth necklace along his neck.

Of course, there may be the possibility that im delusional. A man who looks so strong and willing does not seem like me at all—a complete delinquent.

But time has passed, and maybe this image and the lake is indeed mine.

I sighed, then gradually pulled at the leather band in my hair. Immediately, the band fell off, and my long hair dropped against my back. I stripped off my clothes—which weren't that much—then un clipped my sword and set it by the bank.

I looked back to see if i had woken anyone. No.

I slowly stood up, and dipped my foot into the water. An icy chill crept up in m toes, numbing them.

I gritted my teeth, then started placing my body more and more into the pond. It got warmer as i did so, to my great relief.

Then, when i was all the way up to my chest, and my feet dug into the clumpy muddy sand, i heaved my whole body into the water.

My face crashed into the surface and then went under. It got deeper and deeper from then on. I started swimming downward, blowing my nose occasionally to keep the water out.

While in a mid stride after many seconds, i opened my eyes. It stung like hell, but i kept them open.

Around me was a beautiful world. Not a world made by man, but one made by nature.

I have never been much of a nature person, i have to admit. It is filled of unknown things which many have never dealt with or seen before.

But this is an exception to my disliking.

Even though the water was a light brown, the life was amazing. The sand was extremely white and luminescent. Corals of all shapes and patterns paraded through the grounds, and often there would be a tuft of seaweed.

Alluring, magnificent fish glided there way through holes in rocks and corals, and perked around at noises.

The way they moved was fascinating. Smaller creatures stayed in large groups. Others went solo. Jellies bobbed in the water, and crabs peeked through the sand.

I saw a red ribbon like thing off in the distance. It floated, then the water became to blurry and it disappeared. Moments later it appeared again, this time, closer.

I was able to examine it more.

I was like a red ribbon, and it moved towards me in a slither. It was bright red, and had neon orange spots. Then the creature looked at me. It's mouth open wide showing sharp fangs, and a _hiisss_ wrung. I was the yellow color in it's eyes, then it once again vanished.

It's a snake!!!, my head yelled. Mocassin!! Water Mocassin! DANGEROUS.

The water was too dirty, i couldn't see it anymore. But i knew it was coming after me. Waiting to inject me with poison. Then, i saw it, only a few feet to my lower left.

I screamed, thrashing, trying to resurface.

I went off at a high speed, but i soon noticed, i wasn't going to make it. I was going to die. I was going to die....

Something gripped my shoulder. I waited for the sweet pain. But it never came, instead, there was a large thrust, and then a blast of red.

Next, i was suddenly on the sand, breathing hard.

After many gulps of oxygen, i looked up.

A surprising figure.

I had not seen Prince Zuko in a some time. A few weeks, maybe a month in a half. The banished prince's hair had grown out to a medium length were is stayed. He had pale skin, and gleaming golden eyes with a specific depth. His charred scar on the left side on his face seemed almost invisible to me. Zuko was dripping with water, and taking in large breathes. He looked extremely angry. "Are—You—An—_Idiot?!_," he panted.

I stared at him, then blinked and replied faintly, "Why did you save me?"

"Because i could," was his short, crude reply. He held up a bracelet that look distinctly close to mine. I gasped, grabbing my upper arm, and noticing it wasn't there.

"Give it back!," i demanded.

"S-Sokka.....guh....mmm what are you d-doing sokka?," i heard a sleepy voice mumble into her covers.

My eyes narrowed. "Sorry Toph, just taking a mid night swim. You can go back to sleep."

Zuko smirked.

Toph then replied to my great horror, "urgh...nhm...why do i feel...yyyyawwwhhn...two persons presence?"

Toph go to bed!, i wanted to scream.

The banished Prince waved the bracelet one last time, then abruptly disappeared when i blinked.

My heart throbbed. "Y-your senses must be off, go to bed."

Toph, this time, slightly nodded, then had turned into her seriously loud snore.

I put my palm over my heart, as if i was trying to stop it from beating so loudly. I glared down at the spot where Zuko had been, then sighed and shook my head.

My bracelet..., i thought. Zuko.......

I—already dry from staying out in the air for 10 minutes—brushed away the sand that was clinging to my skin, put my clothes back on, took in my sword, then snuggled back into a deep sleep.


	2. Oh so wise Aang

"Sokka wake up!"

I groaned, pulling up the blanket to covered my face from the rays of brightness, and curled in a tighter ball.

Go away!, my mind whined.

A figure landed on me and claws dug into my face. Momo then started hitting my repeatedly with a small nutty object.

I groaned, this time allot louder, then sat up. Momo refrained from hitting me and curled in a tight ball on my head. I sighed, rubbing my upper arm in a feeling of defeat and loss.

Katara and Toph were sitting around a small fire, picking at fried fish on a stick.

My stomach gave a low growl.

I exhaled, then sat up, taking my sword with me. Momo did a little shifting then soared into the sky and then back to the ground besides appa---who was enjoying a watermelon.

I took my position by Katara, then grabbed a stick-fish.

I looked at Katara, taking a bite. "Where's Aang ?," i asked.

Katara—who was playing with magic water now— eyes narrowed. "He's," she bit "swimming in that lake."

I smirked, looking fondly at the lake. Aang was no where to be found on the surface, but im sure he was having a sweet time under. Probably playing with the mocassin.

I finished my fish, then went back over to my sleeping bag and started packing.

"Hey Katara," i heard Toph whisper. "Did you sense anyone last night?"

"No," Katara replied, also quiet. "I was a rock."

"Ahh...well, i could've sworn i woke up, and Sokka was talking to me, and I felt another pair of feet."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Yeah....im pretty sure. And the persons feet were so hot....."

I sighed, taking my self out the conversation.

Toph was allot more not different from before. Her attitude was the same, maybe a little bit more nicer. Her eyes were still clear as fog, and she had the same outfit—though she got a bigger size, due to her amazing and unforseen growth.

Katara had longer hair then before, and now her outfit was two pieced—as a top to cover her lumps, and then around her hips. Her face had become more angular, and she had a certain look in her blue eyes that made you want to have her as a friend if she smiled, but back off if she gritted her teeth. Katara's abilities in magic water had become accelerated allot more than when we were younger.

I put my bag with my rolled up sleeping bag, then sat next to it.

I glanced over at Katara. She was being magical in her water flowly way. Then Toph. She was being magical by boredly making rocks float.

There was a sudden scream coming from the lake. I looked over, surprised.

Aang was flying through the air, yelling with his mouth stretched in a overly large grin. He burst through a cloud, then disappeared and there was no sound. Moments later, the screaming returned, and Aang was plummeting right towards me.

I yelped, moving away quickly.

There was a big blast of sand as Aang met the beaches surface.

I covered my face as it crashed down on me, and then it was gone, i looked up.

Aang was standing up, a stupid smirk on his face. His clothes were dripping wet, and sand clumped on his clothes—until he did a magic air trick and it all flew on me.

Aang had grown 2 to 3 inches taller, and he had grown simple muscles(like mine) His uncommon and amazing blue arrows gleamed on his tan skin. His dark grey-ish-black-ish-brown-ish eyes were vibrant as always with joy. He had simple wear on right now: the loose yellow jumper-pants thing.

I wiped the sand off my face, blinking as some stung my eyes.

Aang smiled wider then wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to my feet.

He glanced at the disapproved-looking Katara, then at the whooping Toph, then forced me to take a walk with his along the beach.

He held out his hand, waving it in the air a head of me—still not releasing my shoulder.

"I see a disturbance in your mind, my dear sokka," Aang said in a wise old man voice. "What, might i ask, is troubling your poor soul?"

I couldn't stop my lips from twitching upward in amusement. I shook my head, chuckling. "It's nothing oh wise Aang," I played.

We both broke up in hard laughter. Aang used me as a support, then returned to his stride, removing his hand off me. "Are you sure Sokka?," he asked, all serious now.

I nodded. "Yes," i lied.

"Okay Sokka.....hey. What happened to the bracelet thing?," he asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing at my arm.

Shit. "Oh," i forced out. "I must have lost it."

Aang looked at me like i was crazy. "Your father gave that to you! How do you 'lose it'? You protected that thing with your life!"

My eyes narrowed. Yes, my father had given me that bracelet. And yes, i loved it. I would do anything to get it back. Except of course, turn in Aang. Maybe that was Zuko's plan....Well it wouldn't work! Im going to get it back with out Aang! That's why i learned how to fight. That's why i became a master of sword. I can fight for myself. I do not need magic water, air, earth, or fire! I can use my abilities!

"I know Aang," i replied softly, kicking some sand. "I got it taken care of."

"How?"

"I just do Aang."

"Sokka...."

I turned to Aang, putting on the happiest smile i could conjure. "Aang, it's fiiine! I can do things for myself. I know what happened to the bracelet, and im going to go find it, 'kay?"

Aang looked at me with big worried eyes, then a slow grin stretched across his face. "Yeah. You got it! Your sokka! The amazing, sword master, intelligent minded sokka!" Aang words were not sarcasm, and they touched me deeply.

Aang, slapped my back in a triumphant way, and then suddenly i was flying towards a tree.

I yelped—but it was soon cut off when i came in contact with the bark face-first. I stayed there for a second, then slowly slid down and fell backwards. Squirrels flashed and fried fish was expanding and contrasting.

I groaned. Owwwwwwwwwww.


	3. Bath

Once i was convinced Aang, Appa, Momo, Toph, and—damn this group is gigantic— Katara was asleep, i slowly stood up with as much silence as a slithering snake.

I took my sword, then unsheathed it. I held it up to the moonlight, and light gleamed in random places as I tilted the black outer-space sword in different directions. It held dignity and power. Seemingly satisfied, i sheathed it back again, then started making my way into the forest silently.

Aang stirred a little as i passed him, but he murmured 'Katara...hmm....', smirked, then curled in a tight ball.

I sweat-dropped, then went more into the forest.

There was no real path, so i had to use my amazing instincts to just find my way. My feet crumpled leaver and broke twigs, and i could here the off sounds of animals. My heart was thumping furiously—for a reason unknown.

Finally, after 30 minutes of pursuit for the abandoned prince, i finally found him.

It was quite foggy and humid. Steam wafted around me, condensing on my skin. Ex Prince Zuko was in a small spring. He was naked—which i found quite ravishing—and he had my blue memento of my father around his arm, which caused me to grit my teeth in pain and hate.

Zuko had a smirk on his pale face. "Finally here?," he asked.

I didn't reply. Just gave him a sharp glare.

"Are you going to join me?," Zuko asked, smirking wider.

I stared at him. He wasn't serious. He wanted me to joining him in taking a nice relaxing bath, i take it? He was naked....his beautiful cock...

I shook my head to get the disturbing thoughts of the ex prince out of my head.

I held tight to my sword.

Zuko sighed, then took his—no, what is wrong with me? MY—bracelet off and held it in front of him.

Then, he put his other hand under it, and a small fire burst into his hands.

I gasped, reaching out in shock.

Zuko smiled in triumph. "Leave the sword too."

I narrowed my eyes in utter defeat, then stripped and joined him---reluctantly leaving my sword. The water was extremely hot. It singed my skin.

"I heated it myself," Zuko said, returning my bracelet back to his arm.

He leaned back, and gazed up at the stars, a beautiful look upon his face.

"Give me back my bracelet," i demanded.

Zuko shook his head, then looked at me. "Why?"

"Because i said so," i growled.

Zuko's face was suddenly only a centimeter—by my amazing mathematical measuring abilities—away. His golden eyes were deep and filled with amusement. His thumb and index finger held up my chin, so i could stare into his eyes.

Zuko leaned in closer, but went pass my mouth. His sweet, smooth, hot voice rolled into my ear.

"I'll give it back to you...if we have sex."

I gasped and my eyes went wide. Blood rushed to my face, and it burned. "W-what...?"

"You heard me."

Zuko tugged on my ear.

A flower blossomed in my heart and sent crazy hormones flying. I moaned, thrusting my head back.

Zuko 'hmph'ed in triumph.

"You really have changed Sokka," he commented.

I 'nhmf'ed, squeezing my eyes shut.

Zuko's hands traveled down my sides and back up again. My dick burned.

Zuko took me in a passionate kiss. I rejected the feeling at first, but then, it all came over....like a big tidal wave.

He bit on my lip, and my mouth opened in shock. Zuko took his chance and slipped his tongue in.

He let it skim over my teeth, then it came in contact with my tongue. Zuko charged at it. I fended it off as best as i could. They entwined, then came apart for a half a second, then came together once more. Our lips smacked against each other, and saliva rolled down my chin.

Zuko's hands roamed against my nipples, rubbing against them gently.

I let out a passionate moan, feeling greatness sweep in me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, slowly opening my eyes—though they stayed low.

Zuko let go of my mouth, and then started giving me small kisses along my neck in chest.

Most of the water had evaporated , leaving only foggy, condensed water vapor.

Zuko mouth clung to my right nipple, and he sucked it hard. His hands slicked down my skin and he met my erection.

"Ahn!," i moaned, my back arching.

"Your hard," he commented, leaving my nipple be—with a weird red mark—and kissing down stomach.

I blinked over and over again, mind frazzled my the humid air. Zuko's mouth touched my erection.

I gasped, thrusting my head back.

Zuko chuckled, and then his hot mouth went over my erection.

I tensed more that ever. I grabbed on the rocks as support, taking in shallow breaths as Zuko's masterful mouth sucked on me.

My heart was thumping loudly, and it rang in my ears.

I felt my dick getting wetter then it already was, and the whole system sucking inward.

My hips bucked, wanting more. Zuko made a small noise, holding them down quickly, then going faster.

My hips twitched in protest at the restraint, and i grabbed on the ex princes hair softly.

"Z-zuko!," i choked out. "Hah....hnn!....im going to cum...ahh....im going to...urgh....CUM"

In a second—the quickest second that i have ever experienced— my body froze, and all energy and emotion spilled out of me.

My muscles relaxed completely, and i leaned on the stones, taking in deep breathes.

I blinked, and i almost didn't reopen them.

Zuko came up and kissed me on the lips softly.

I looked at him with weary eyes. "W-why?...,' i asked.

Zuko smiled. It was not a grin. It was not a smirk. It was a smile. A small smile not showing his perfectly white teeth. It was a nice, tender, smile.

"I've....changed," he replied.

Like i knew what that meant.

I blinked again, and i struggled to stay awake.

"You can go to sleep, Sokka," Zuko said.

No i can't. "You might...."

"I wont. Go to sleep."

On my half-of-a-one-track-mind, i closed my eyes, and this time, they did not reopen.


	4. Return

There's always a turnings point in your life. A point where you realize something and change. You can either make the wrong choice, the ok choice, or the right choice. When i decided one day that i would help the avatar and not fight against him, i think i made the right choice. The first right choice i have ever made.

I dressed the water-tribe boy, and then slung him on my back(along with his sword). He was surprisingly light.

The was peeking out he edges of the trees. I sighed, starting to make my way to sokka's camp.

I wondered, as i made this certain trip, what had ever made me like sokka.

Sokka was not someone someone would expect to like. He is a young warrior from the south pole. He has absolutely no bending power AT ALL and he isn't the best with people.

But Sokka knows he doesn't have the bending power, and he knows that he's weaker then the others. But that doesn't stop him. He's become a master of the sword(which he beautifully crafted) and he is intelligent. Though allot of him plans fail, he keeps making new ones. He is not a good speaker, but i can easily see that ability developing.

And he is _so _damn _beautiful_. His rich tan skin reflects all sun light and makes him look like an angel. He has the best body anyone can have—probably because of all the exercise he gets during the day. He has the burning intensity of all emotions in his blue eyes. And what's better? He holds himself up with pride.

Know what all this has taught me?

I really need to stop harassing.

I finally came at the end of the forest, and their lay the beach where the camp was laying on.

The air, water, and earth benders were awake. They were in a fighting position, each have there powers in their hands.

I sighed, stepping on the sand and in front of them.

"What did you do to my brother?!," the water bender said.

"I didn't do anything," i lied. "I just gave him back his bracelet."

I motioned to the blue memento on sokka's arm as i set him down.

Aang gasped. "You're the one who took it?!"

"Obviously."

Toph growled. "You do know we're going to beat the shit out of you right?"

I sighed. "Or you can listen to what i have to say."

They starred at me.

I took my chance. My last chance..... "I'm tired of fighting against you. I have had....a turning point in my life? Yeah. So, now i wont to join your group."

They all laughed like i was insane.

"_You _join _us_?," she laughed. "What in the world makes you think we trust you?!"

"I don't," i stated flatly. I really hope this works.... "But i want to prove it to you. I really have changed."

Toph and Katara looked at Aang for help. The airbender glanced at me, then started a silent eye conversation with his comrades.

About 2 minutes later, he said. "We'll give you _one _chance Zuko. _One_. If you mess it up, you're a goner."

Relief spread through me. I let a smile(Note:It was not a grin) slide on my face. "Thanks. Like....really."

The earth bender suddenly hit me on the head. "Don't."

I thought that was the end of it. But then:

"But what really did you do to my brother?," Katara asked, not removing her glare.

"Like i told you," i said, sitting down besides the dead asleep sokka, "I just gave him back his bracelet."


	5. Fight

It was quite hilarious how Sokka had woken up.

He had groaned, and put the cutest 'what-the-hell-damn-im-_tired_' look on. Then, he rolled over in his sleeping bag, so his face was stuffed in the pillow. He made this weird noise—like a grumbling moan. "Where the hell....damn im hungry...."

Suddenly, sokka shot up. His head collided with a tree branch.

Sokka yelped, grabbing his head, which had a newly formed bump. "Owwwww," he whined.

I laughed.

The sword master reflexively got his sword(which i had so kindly placed on his lap) and was pointing it at me within a second.

His eyes widened. "Z-zuko?! What are you doing here?!"

Then his eyes widened more, and he looked at his arm to find his blue bracelet.

"Y-you....," he murmured.

" I," i said. I gently moved the swords tip away from my neck with my index finger

The last air bender walked over to us. He gave sokka a cheeky smile, then turned to me, face hard. "Ok, Zuko. Morning training comes first before we fire bend."

Me and Aang had never made a pact saying that i would teach him Fire bending, but saying how he did all this for me...

I nodded like we had already talked it over and agreed. "Yeah."

Sokka starred at us. "What the heck is going on?!," he yelled.

"He's in our group now," Aang explained.

"WHAT?!" He pointed a rude finger at me. "THIS IS THE GUY WHO'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL YOU AND YOU LET HIM IN OUR GROUP?!?! ARE YOU MENTALLY CHALLENGED?!?!??"

Aang sighed, looking the other way. "Well...i need a fire bending teacher...and....he said he's changed....."

"WHAT THE HECK MAKES YOU BELIEVE HE'S CHANGED?!??!"

I just loved how Sokka was ranting like i wasn't even there.

"Well, saying how he brought you back alive..."

"Brought me back ali—"Sokka stopped in mid sentence. His eyes starred off into a distance, and his mouth hung open slightly. 15 seconds later, a deep vibrant flush swept over his cheeks.

"Ugh...," he muttered.

"What?," Aang asked, looking at sokka suspiciously. "What did he do to you?"

Sokka's cheeks went redder. "NOTHING! WHAT THE HECK MAKES YOU THINK THAT HE DID SOMETHING TO ME?! JEEZ AANG!"

I smirked. Aang shook his head, then held out a hand to help up his comrade. Sokka took it.

"So, regular training?," he asked, obviously trying to avoid me.

Aang nodded, then looked at me. "You can watch the first round, then join in if you want."

Were they going to fight or something?, i wondered. Yes.

The air bender and sokka got ten feet away from me—almost at the bridge of the ocean water—then ten feet away from each other. They held their fighting positions.

They held this position:

except, of course, they didn't have the water.

They stayed still for a long time. I watched, waiting. A wind brushed against the trees and bushes, making them shake. Some birds chirped. The ocean splashed softly against the sand.

I caught a glimpse of the water bender water bending some where way off the coast line, and i felt the rumble underneath the ground—obviously the earth bender.

Then, it started.

Aang was the first to move. He took off at an am amazing speed towards Sokka, narrowing his eyes. His hand came down as soon as he was right by sokka. Sokka ducked, then kicked his foot around, trying to trip Aang—who jumped up and back. They collided again, and their arms smashed into each other. Then a mixture of blocks, throws, slaps, and kicks were emitted by the two men.

It was amazing watching. It was a slight thrill. Just waiting to see how the person is going to react. To see abilities. And sokka, now, he was amazing. He had everything with precise precision. He blocked mostly with his left and hit with his right, but there were many times when i watched them fight that i saw him switch. Sokka's face was determined and concentrated on all of Aang movements. His eyes sparkled.

Then, a light brush of air came across.

It obviously meant 'Stop', because they both froze in their position, then relaxed back.

Aang looked at me. "Ok, now you can join."

I looked at sokka, who was glaring at the ground, cheeks suddenly bright read.

I smirked, then sat up and joined them. "So, im guessing only hand to hand combat? No bending?"

Aang nodded.

I smiled. They both got into position. Somehow, i was in the middle. I, was target.

Then, they both came running at me.

They aimed kicks at my face, kicks i could tell were going to hurt. I ducked easily, then tried to drive me fist through the air benders stomach. Aang blocked it, jumping up and behind Sokka.

He retreated to a tree, watching us.

My eyes narrowed. So now this is only me and sokka hm?

Sokka did not skip a beat. He came at me with all his power(which was allot).

I blocked and jumped back, and i threw and kicked. It didn't take me long to notice: in hand to hand combat, we we're equally skilled.

Sokka drove with power, and i drove with the same power. We jumped back at the same moments, and we blocked with the same movements. I hated not being able to over power him. It was driving me up a wall. Fire burned in the tips of my hands.

No..., i pleaded with myself. I'm not going to let you control me. This is sokka.....

Sokka grunted. He drove his hand in the direction to hit my face.

My eyes narrowed. I grabbed it, when it was only an inch away, then pulled him.

Sokka yelped in surprise, then stubbled towards me.

I smirked, then caught him in a short, tart kiss.

Then i let go and he fell to the sand.

I looked around, acting like nothing had happened.

Aang was starring at me, wide eyed. "What the heck was that?!," he asked.

"Nothing," i replied.

Sokka groaned, turning over so his back faced the ground. "You bastard!," he grumbled.

I smirked wider, holding out my hand. "What you got to do is what you got to do."

Sokka took my hand reluctantly, and i pulled him up.

Our eyes met( even though i knew sokka was trying best to avoid them) and they locked.

The sun seemed to shine brighter. The angels seemed to sing louder. The breeze seemed to grow calmer.

My eyes burrowed into sokka's grey intelligent ones. His showed confusion, surprisement, resent, and the next emotion was hidden so deeply and tied in little areas in such small amounts it would be impossible for anyone—but me—to make out.

Love.

Then, sokka looked away—a deep flush on his cheeks.

He pushed past me, eyebrows knotted, and then walked over to Aang, and pulled him along in a walk to the other side of the beach.

I stayed there, smirking as the latest memories flowed through me.

My heart thumped.

So, when do i start teaching firebending?


	6. Fire Lesson

I watched as Zuko taught Aang how to fire bend. Katara and Toph were practicing.

I felt so lonely. I am someone without any special power. I am the only one in this group who is not special. Im a black sheep. Sometimes i wish they knew—Aang, Toph, and Katara, of course— what it feels like.

I sighed shaking my head. I should not dwell on sad thoughts like this. I should be angry.

Angry that Aang let Zuko in our group. Angry that Zuko had done such....evil...things to me. Angry that i had.....enjoyed it.

The thought caused me to bring up my foot and slam it down on a rock in a act of resent. Shivers prickled up my blood, and my hairs stood on end.

I let out a slow 'owwwwwwwww', then blinked, and removed my foot. I watched the lesson going on.

Zuko was holding a small red ball in his hand. It flickered in the wind, but it refused to go out.

"Ok," he spoke, "Hold out your hand like i am doing."

"Like this?," Aang asked, holding out his hand in the exact way zuko was.

Zuko nodded, and then he dropped his hand. "Now, drop it," he ordered.

Aang looked up at the fire bender with a 'what-the-hell-WHY?' look on his face.

"Just do it," Zuko said.

Aang reluctantly let his hand by his side.

"Ok, now hold up your hand again," Zuko ordered, sitting down in the sand and watching Aang.

"YOU JUST TOLD ME TO DROP IT!," Aang yelled.

"Do you want me to teach you or not, avatar?"

Aang mumbled something I couldn't hear, then brought his hand back up.

"Drop it."

Aang dropped it.

"Bring it up."

Aang brought it up.

"Drop."

"Up."

"Drop."

"Up."

This went on forever. I started getting bored. I think the sun was going down when something finally happened.

Aang had just been told to drop his hand. But then, Aang yelled, "WHAT THE HECK ARE WE DOING!?!" and then a small flame bursts into his hand.

Aang gasped. Zuko smiled. "Now," he said, "Lets see how long you can keep it like that."

Aang nodded, grinning wide. His eyebrows knotted as he concentrated on the flame in his hand.

He started walking around in circles, mumbling, 'concentrate....concentrate....'

Zuko stood up and walked over to me, smiling. He sat on the rock right next to me, his eye on Aang. We were only 2 centimeters away. If i moved—even just a little bit—we would touch. And i don't think my heart would be able to take that.

My head was fuzzing. Buzzing. It was a fuzzy buzzing. Thoughts came slow. My heart was humming, beating so loud that it rang in my ear. I felt some certain 'problems' going on in my lower region.

"You alright?"

My head snapped up at the voice. "W-what? Yeah. Im fine."

Zuko was starring at me. He didn't have a grin or smirk. Hell, he didn't even have a smile. There was a weird emotion in his eyes. One that i would never think existed for him.

Compassion and worry.

**Bu-thump. Bu-thump. Bu-thu–--bu-thump-bu-thump-bu-thump-bu-thump**.

Zuko reached out his hand, and he touched my cheek lightly. I flinched.

Heat spread across my face like wildfire, and all i could do to hide it was stare at the floor and cause a shadow to come over my face.

But Zuko. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. He had to be stubborn.

Zuko smiled, and then lifted my chin up. Our eyes came across each other, and they locked.

Zuko's honey gold iris's were like lions, and their emotions roared over me and washed into me. It was insane.

If my pants could get any tighter...

"Hey! Hey! Zuko! Look!"

Both mine and Zuko's heads snapped around at Aang's joyous yell.

His arms were moving around, and the flame was following. It was like a show. He moved his hand down, it came down. He moved it up, it came up. The fire burned beautifully in his hands.

Zuko complimented him, face showing some annoyance.

Aang's gigantic smirk grew wider at this new technique he had learned, and then he started dancing around.

"Be careful," i warned, remembering back when Aang had first played with fire. "Remember what happened last time."

Aang nodded, barely paying attention. He brought his hand up in a long stride, and then fire roared. It glistened in my eyes. Then, Aang accidently moved his hand wrong. The fire was coming strait at me.

My eyes widened. My body froze. My mind stopped.

Then, as i felt the heat on the bridge of my nose, it was gone.

Zuko was standing in front of me, in his defensive stance. He was bending the fire in his hands, glaring at Aang. "He just said be careful!," he scolded Aang.

Senses pounded in me and i stood up and pushed Zuko away.

"What the hell!," i yelled at Aang.

Aang looked at me like he was going to cry. "S-Sokka....im so, so, SO sorry.....I will...I will never try to learn fire bending again..."

I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath through my nose, then reopened them. I put on the best smile a could make. "I...It's ok Aang. Just seriously. You need to be more careful."

It was silent for a while, and Aang just had a helpless look on his face. Then, a small grin spread across his face. "Thanks Sokka."

"Well," Zuko said, "Do you want to stop here or try again?" He looked at me like i was crazy for only yelling at my best friend with that amount of calmness, then shook his head to try to shake the thought away. He looked at Aang.

Aang 'hmm'ed. He glanced at me for a sign of approval, and i nodded.

Aang smiled wider.

"Ok," Zuko said. "Now, that was only driven by anger. You need to be able to control it like this....."

And then the lesson went on.

I decided to take myself out the way, not wanting to be a burden for _Aang_.

Katara and Toph joined me some time later, then Aang and Zuko. Zuko kept smirking at me. Aang was extremely happy. Katara was defensive. Toph was making stupid jokes. And I? I was trying my best to keep my hard dick down.


	7. Swipe

Breakaway7

It didn't take me long to realize that the avatar group was taking a small vacation from fighting.

They were intent on staying at the same camp spot, at the same beach, on the same island.

A week went by with normal procedure.

There would be warm up hand-to-hand combat in the morning. Then right after that, i put aang through a hard lesson—while water girl and earth girl practiced else where(and sokka would watch us for a few minutes, then go off into the woods with his sword). We would train till sunset, then suddenly we would all be found around a fire with some type of food roasting.

During those moments of dinner, i would sit closest to sokka. I was surprised that i didn't make a move on him yet.

But that's what tonight was for...

I was in the middle(well, actually, it was only 2 hours till we would be around the fire) of a lesson with the avatar. Right now, he was meditating.

His arrows were glowing bright, as were his open eyes. He looked completely possessed.

I glanced around.

Katara was way off the shore line(Way, WAY, off(like, more than usual)) water bending on the east. Toph had went to the mountain—it was possibly a volcano—to also bend.

Sokka was—to my best guess—practicing the arts of swordsmanship deep in the forest.

So practically, i was alone with the avatar, who was completely out of this world.

I could kill him right now. _Kill_.

It would be so easy. A single flame. Head...heart.... Just one flame. And he would be gone.

I sighed, shaking my head.

I wasn't like that anymore. I did not wish to kill the avatar, i wished to help him. I was changed. That's what sokka did to me. He changed me.

I let the lesson finish there—well, i left aang to do his spiritual magic—and then started wandering into the forest.

It was quite a humid afternoon. I noticed as i walked deeper and deeper all the cuts on the trees. Allot had fallen over and lay half on the ground.

It was obviously done by a sword.

I traveled for about an hour or so, then, i heard my first grunt.

That was followed by a loud, crackling crash.

_Swipe _

"Ugh."

_Crash_.

The noise followed in that certain pattern.

I got closer, trying to be as silent as i could make myself.

I stopped at a tree and peered over it.

Sokka had his sword in hand. His shirt was off—showing his beautiful abs. He was covered in sweat, and oh, he was sexy as hell.

Sokka did a quick arm movement, and then suddenly, a small tree came crashing down towards the northern east. I barely even saw the sword swipe it.

Sokka sighed, forcing his black sword into the dirt.

He flopped down by a still-in-contact tree.

He wiped his forehead.

I leaned in closer.

"Zuko, there are many things....that i want to tell you," Sokka said.

My eyes widened, my mouth slightly opened. He had noticed me?

But the non-bender water tribe boy did not notice me.

He was talking to himself.

Sokka look up at the dawning sky with an expression of compassion and fondness. Then, tears welled and flooded over.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!," he cursed. "Why did you do this to me?! WHY?! Now i can't breathe whenever im around you. I can't breathe when ever i think of you! I always think of you! I can't get you off my mind! Dammit!"

Sokka hugged himself, squeezing his eyes tight. The Excess mixture of water, mucin, lipids, lysozyme, lactoferrin, lipocalin, lacritin, immunoglobulins, glucose, urea, sodium, and potassium(a.k.a tears) came running down his cheeks.

"I want you to hold me. I want you to kiss me o ver and over. Jesus Christ, i want you to _fuck _me!"

My eyes went like O.O. The tree branch i was holding on( I had grabbed it when sokka hugged himself) cracked.

I almost fell over. I almost got caught.

Sokka's head snapped in my direction.

But i was already in the safe shadow of the tree where i was invisible.

Sokka starred at the tree for a long minute, then unsurely looked away.

"I guess it was a squirrel,' he murmured.

Then he reached down into his pants.

A deep flush came on my face, but his was deeper.

Though i couldn't see it his erection, i knew what he was doing.

He was jerking off.

His hand started slow, but then got faster.

Sokka thrust his head back, letting out a cry of pleasure.

Was he thinking about me? Was he really thinking about me while teasing himself?

Memories of what i did to him returned. I grimaced, feeling my lower region get tighter.

I pictured slamming inside of him.

Oooo...damn, are these pants like shrinking?

Now, of course, i would have went inside him when we had that 'scene' at that spring....but he looked so weak. I couldn't do it to him. Not _then_. Im sure right now...

"Hnn...ahhm....harder...ohmigod harder...," Sokka moaned.

His hand was going like lightning as it caressed his hidden erection.

Sokka's grabbed onto his hair tightly (of course with his other hand).

His moans became louder, and he was murmuring more....graphic....things.

"Hnn. Ahh....harder! Zuko....your sot....oh my god...kiss me. I want you. Ahh....mmm....HNNN!"

A white liquid burst out of his pants. It was like a spring.

It sprang onto the ground and his clothes. It glossed over his hand.

Sokka groaned, letting his eyelids hang over three fourths of his eyes. His breathing went shallow. His flush remained its vibrant pink.

"Zuko....you can....come out"

That was it. I gasped, trying to hide myself, but ended up falling flat out in front of the lusty boy.

"How long....?," i asked, sitting back up and rubbing the dirt off me.

"Ever since you stepped in the 20 foot radius," Sokka replied.

He made no move to clean up himself. He just sat there, staring at something to the side fondly.

"I'm...sorry," i said. It was a whisper.

"No...everything was true. What i said, i mean."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

I starred at sokka. Then blushed. "You have cum...all over you."

Sokka's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. His face turned—if possible—redder.

"I-I-I....," he spluttered, now starting to fix himself.

I chuckled. Wow, that was a weird mood change.

Then 3 minuted later, Sokka was back to normal—except he really looked like he just had sex.

"Ohmigod this is insane...," he ranted. "Im sorry....i don't know what came over me."

It was like the lusty, sexy sokka i had seen 4 minutes ago was gone and the cute, innocent one had returned.

I stood up. The pictures of the hormonal sokka will forever be in my mind.

"Ok...nothing happened here! You didn't see nothing!," Sokka yelled at me, pointing a rude finger.

I nodded.

"Good!" Sokka turned away, getting ready to walk back to camp.

I smirked, and then wrapped my arms around him.

I set my chin on his shoulder, and kissed his neck softly.

Sokka froze.

Then i ran my tongue over a soft spot, and then bit it.

Sokka moaned, leaning against me.

I smirked wider, and then next thing i know both his and my pants are off, and im holding up against a tree with my erection shoved in his entrance,

Im slamming it into him, over and over. It feels so hot. I feel like im going to burn up.

Sokka moans, his arms wrapped around my neck and body in a rythematic thrust.

"Can you feel it?," i ask, thrusting into him hard. "Your so tight! Your so hot!"

"Ahn!!," sokka screams. It was louder then the others.

I had found it. His inner soft spot.

I hit it repeatedly.

My inner body started sucking in.

"Cum....ahn...im gunna cum!," Sokka yells.

"Me too. Together," i pant.

And then—only a few seconds later—we both cum.

Me and sokka are now on the ground, wrapped in each others embrace.

Then, i realize something very important.

We're being watched.


	8. Detected and Betrayed

I immediately straitened up—as did sokka.

I could feel the heat.

Fire benders.

They came out of hiding, forming a circle around me and sokka.

I quickly grabbed my pants. Sokka, was slower to do so, but still did it. Cool, now we're half way dressed.

"Well, well, well....look at our prince...," someone said.

I noticed the voice immediately.

Zhao.

He walked closer to us, a gigantic grin on his ugly face.

He had his eyes intent on Sokka. I quickly blocked the vision by leaning in front of Sokka.

Zhao raised an eyebrow, and picked up Sokka's sword.

"What a beautifully crafted sword," he commented with a sneer.

"HEY!," Sokka yelled, pushing me away from him and reaching out. "Give me back my sword!"

Zhao snickered. He threw the sword to one of his minions. They handed it around like it was a toy.

Sokka growled.

Zhao sighed dramatically. "Prince, Prince, Prince.....what suck bad deed you have done...betraying the fire nation when you were younger..betraying it now...having 'relations' with _him_."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!," Sokka hissed through gritted teeth.

A bright flame can hurtling at him.

Sokka's eyes widened in fear.

I—with my amazing reflexes—quickly grabbed the fire ball, and shrunk it down to nothing.

"Your going to get us killed!," i growled.

Me and Sokka's stood up, taking a defensive stance.

We were surrounded.

Some guy was holding Sokka's sword, swinging it around stupidly.

That got Sokka pissed. "Hey!," he screamed. He came running towards the man.

He threw a punch strait at his face.

The man went down, dropping the sword.

Sokka reached to grab it, grinning in triumph, but then was grabbed by two men.

One was holding his head back(clenching onto his beautiful long hair tightly) and gripping his left arm. Then other had his right, and was holding up a bright red flame to his neck.

"Fuck you!." Sokka yelled, struggling with all his might. "Let me the fuck go!"

But he couldn't get free. It was probably because the flame to his throat. If they couldn't bend, he would have kicked their assess.

Zhao smirked, tapping his hands together. "Nice job, men."

He turned to me. "Come with us, or he dies."

"LET ME DIE!," Sokka screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!," the man with the fire yelled. He kicked sokka in the stomach—obviously hard. The fire in his hand disappeared.

Sokka gasped in pain. He fell to his knees, bent over. Blood—rich, thick, liquid—sprang out his mouth.

"Sokka!," I cried.

"Let him go!," i yelled at Zhao.

Zhao smirked wider. "Nu-uh. Not till you agree to come with us."

"D-don't g-go Zuko.....," Sokka panted.

His eyes were burning with hatred and pain.

I shook my head, biting back tears.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Oh hurrah! MEN!"

I was surrounded by fire nation soldiers.

My hands were put into a weird thing that was meant to keep me from using my powers.

"Now let him go," i said, guestering at Sokka, who was still being held back by two men.

"Ahh....Zuko," Commander Zhao laughed. He walked over to Sokka, and gripped his chin with his thumb and index finger, forcing his to look up at him—as he looks down on him.

They stared at each other for a long, long time, then Zhao struck Sokka's face.

Sokka gasped, falling to the floor dirt ground.

"Did you really think i would let him go?," Zhao mocked. "I think it will be fun playing with him.....or maybe a present to the soldiers...."

My eyes widened in fear as Sokka was picked up loosely and had cuffs restricted his hands.

"Y-you..."

"Me," Zhao chuckled evilly. "C'mon, men. Lets get a move on."

And then i was pulled along to the ship, hearing Sokka getting dragged behind me.

_______________________________________________________

Me and Sokka were split up as soon as we got to the ship.

Where was Aang and Katara and Toph? How do you not see this gigantic ship!?

I was put into a cellar. Sokka went some where else.

I had to get free. I had to save Sokka. I had.....

__________________________________________________________

I woke up.

My hands were tied behind me, and by how my body was freezing fucking cold and how soft it felt from the bed sheets, i guessed i was naked too.

The room was dark.

Some red and orange candles were set around it.

There was incense.

And what worried me most? A fricken fire nation flag was on the wall.

The room was bobbing side to side, and up and down.

I was on a ship.

I was on a Fire Nation Ship.

My first thought: How do i get out of here?

No clue.

My second thought: How did i _get _here?

Because i got the shit beat out of me.

My third thought: Where is Zuko?

"Zuko?," i called. There was no reply.

I sighed. So I'm here alone, tied up to a bed, naked , on a fire nation ship.

Oh joy.

There was a clink.

I looked up. The ugly Zhao had walked in, grinning evilly.

I stared at him—actually, i need to put more emotion. I glared like he was the devils Devil at him. "Why the fuck am i tied up to a bed?," I hissed.

The magic fire controller sat beside me. "You shouldn't talk like that to me," he chuckled. "It will make it worse for you."

"Shut the hell up," i growled.

Suddenly, the fire bender was on top of me.

"Do you wanna test me?"

"Get off me."

I gasped, feeling a sudden rush of dizziness. Why hadn't i noticed it before? My heart gave a furious thump. And then another.

I started panting, feeling an odd heat sizzling through me. My erection jerked.

"Ahh, do you feel it now?," Zhao asked.

'W-what did y-you......"

Thump. Ha....jerk.....

I moaned. "Ahhn!"

"What beautiful voice. I can't wait to break you."

______________________________________________________

OOOO, CUT OFF!

HAHA!

You shall enjoy the next chapter.....


	9. Stuck

"Hmm"

That was what the fire nation lord said when he looked down upon us.

I was at my knees, my hands tied behind my back. Zuko was in the same position.

We both had marks. Cuts, bruises, burns, _hickeys_.

But the fire nation knows nothing. They can wound us as much as they want. They can try to break us with pleasure and pain. But it wont work. All i needed to know is that Zuko was alive. And all he needed to know was that i was alive.

It could be worse. They could've killed one of us. Then all hope would be gone. There would be no reason to live.

But they did not do that. And that is because they are idiotic, stupid, bitchy assholes who know _nothing _about _real _love.

"A peasant."

My eyes narrowed, and i looked up. "Got a problem with it?"

That received me a smack. I spit out the blood. That got me another. I drank it.

I glanced at Zuko. We had mind telepathy.

_Will you shut the fuck up so you don't get killed?!_

_Im not bowing down to a bastard like that!_

_Just shut up....here they'll put us in cells next to each other. _

_I know _

Which i didn't know. I was just glad. Glad to finally be able to see Zuko again. For a whole two months, we had never been able to see each other. The soldiers assumed if we ever had even eye glance, we would break out. Which we would. And saying how they probably thought we could beat them.....But not this time. Now that we're in the big city, they think they can put up the whole 24 line of guards, and we won't escape. How arrogant. Zuko looked fine. Better then me— probably was to his demise. He got the lowly soldier fucks. I got the higher ups. Guessing it was to diminish my stature. Like i said, arrogant. Besides the wounds, i could see Zuko. Still fiery temper, still kind nature, still beautiful demeanor.

"A betrayer."

Zuko's head perked up at the rude gesture to him. He didn't look into his fathers eyes with fear of any sort. No, he gazed at his father with hate and stubbornness. A fiery gleam.

The lord smirked. "Clean them both up and then send the peasant to the my room, and the other to Princess Azula."

I couldn't help it. It was rage that had to be let out. "His name is fucking _Zuko_!"

I was waiting for the pain. I heard the swipe in the air. But then, "Don't touch him."

I raised an eyebrow at the Lord, who was holding his hand up for the man to stop.

He was looking at me with an unreadable expression. But i didn't see it for long.

Someone grabbed me and pulled me up, along with Zuko.

But as we were lead out the large dark room, we we're split up. _Again_.

So im guessing im going to get fucked by the fire nation lord. How low can you go?

Apparently low.

Many doors that lead to rooms swung by us. The fire nation castle was so dark and gloomy. Everything was blood red, and the pictures of previous lords and lordnesess were in dark shade on the walls.

And then, im forced into the room.

It smells weird. Like.....perfume.

Its read. And dark.

Candles are what light the area. They are dark orange, red, and brown.

A woman is sitting by a fire place, sipping tea.

She looks up to me. Then, "I see now."

I raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, i am let go.

The woman stands up. She is half my size. Her hair is gray, and tied into a loose bun. She is wearing simple clothes. A silk kimono with the fire nation symbol on it. A fan is in her hand.

She takes my hand arm, and then leads me to a place where a shoji screen is. "Strip, or i strip you."

I blush. Is this woman insane? Apparently no, because she hit my crotch with her fan. I look at the guards standing by the door, then disappear behind the screen. There isn't much to take off. But with how slow i was, it would seem like there was allot. I was like a sloth, slipping off my tunic. My pants were even slower. I noticed how grimy and dirty my skin was. I didn't get that many showers on the boat.

Once i was finished, i told the woman and she just pulled me out from behind the screen and then to another.

Behind that screen was a bath. It was steaming, and bubbly. Soap, shampoo, and 2 towels lay beside it.

Without even glancing at me, she tells me to get in and wash myself. And then she warns that if i am not purely clean in _all _areas when i get out, then _she _will take the duty of washing me.

I nod, then get into the bath. It hurts my skin completely with its hotness. I wasn't expecting it, so i couldn't help but mutter a string of curses under my breath. I take my slow time washing myself, because i do _not _want someone else to wash me(unless it was Zuko of course). It's odd.....how just that small meeting we came like this. That small encounter in the woods. When i spilled my wagon of feelings, that we came this close. It's amazing.

I take 5 minutes cleaning my hair, and then ten minutes cleaning my body. I focus on my erection and nipples more than anything else—but i still pay close attention to others also.

When i get out, i take the smaller red towel to dry out my hair. I set it down once used, and dry my body off with the bigger once. I sigh, taking the fire nation silk robe that is hanging on the shoji screen and wrap myself in it. I can tell it has been warmed.

Why am i getting such hospitality?

I am told to take it off when i go out to show the fire nation lady, but then told to replace it back on when she agrees that i am fully clean.

Then, she takes me to where a lot of mirrors and make up materials were. She sets me down in a small wooden chair.

So now i am a female?

"You already have feminine beauty, so there is not much i can do with you except a simple trim of hair," the woman states.

I breath an inward sigh of relief.

The woman begins chopping of the ends of my hair—but leaving it with it's length. She then ties it up in a crown-ish type object that Zuko used to wear, and Azula and the rest of the evil fire benders still wear.

She then dresses me in one of the finest silk robes i have ever seen. It is red—of course—and it has orange leaves falling from a maple tree.

Even though it sounds so simple in my mental description, the details are quite amazing. But it is fire nation clothes, so i despise it.

The woman tells me to stand up, and then she inspects me. She does not smile, but nod once with satisfaction.

And next thing i know, i am being lead down a corridor—not being touching by any hands.

It's hard to move in this type of outfit. It's annoying.

But i have to manage.

Then, we stop at a door. I am told to come in. The guards are told to stay out.

I walk in, holding my head up high.

The fire nation lord is sitting on a high chair, surrounded by flames. He inspects me, then orders me to remove my clothes.

I don't move.

A smirk graces the lords lips. He stands up, and then strides over to me. Then, he leans in until his mouth is right next to my ear. "Or would you rather have me do it?"

I narrow my eyes. Ozai steps back.

My hands dreamily untied my obi, and it fell to the floor. Then, they crawled up to my shoulders, and pushed the beautiful robe off, and that too lightly floated to the floor.

"I see why the traitor did you," Ozai remarked, his black eyes looking up and down my body.

I shivered. "He's your son."

"My son who fell to his knees in mercy."

"He was your _son_."

The lord 'hmpf' ed.

He raised his right hand, and then brushed it against my upper chest.

My breath hitched. "W-why?," i ask.

"Because filth like you need to be taught a lesson."

____________________________________________________________

Azula. If there's one person i hate possibly more then the fire lord, it's her.

And who am i with? Azula.

She is walking in a circle around me, inspecting my body. I had just took my first bath in a month five minutes ago. I couldn't help but feel refreshed. I was finally _clean_.

"Zuzu, a homosexual traitor," she laughs.

"Azula," i hiss, grinding my teeth.

Azula stops her circle, and then grabs my chin roughly.

"It would be better if you just died wouldn't it?," she asks.

I don't reply.

"Answer me, zuzu."

I don't.

"I swear to the great lords if you do not answer me!" She's going insane. She hates when she can't control people. Her eyes are blazing.

"DAMMIT!" Her hand slams into my face. I don't move. But im thinking, _Fuck that hurts. _

But I've had worse.

"Your going to make love to me!," Azula says, looking half deranged.

She can try to break me and tarnish my body as much as she wants, but she won't receive anything from me.

And as my insane sister drags me to the bed; then gets on top of me, slipping of her uniform to show her enormous boobs, i can't help but think what it would be like to be held in Sokka's arms again.


	10. Saved

The air was humid yet crisp—dry, in fact. It smelled of mold and burn—it reeked of it. It as lit with fired torches that formed a full circle around the stocky cylinder room.

I sighed, closing my eyes gently. I flattened my hand out, then tucked in my thumb and finger into my palm, squeezing my fingers tighter together. My wrist bugged against the shackles, but no matter how hard i try to minimize my hand, it would not budge.

I sighed, building up all tensenesss in my body to my shoulders, and then releasing it with a large outward breath. A chill ran up my spine, causing me to go rigid and curse.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight, trying to ignore the tart coldness—knowing Zuko had it _much _worse.

* * *

Zuko let out a shaky breath. The carbon dioxide came out as a white fog in the coldness, and it disappeared into the stealthy cylinder—most likely getting consumed one again by the ice that surrounded Zuko.

Zuko's ear tips were blushed pink, and the tip of his nose resembled Rudolph The Red Nose Rudolph—a water tribe myth story.

Zuko's teeth chattered horribly, clinking against each other. His whole body trembled furiously, numb with cold. His finger dug into the other arm—a failing distraction.

His knuckles were purple with strain, and his skin was like snow—threatening to turn purple also. His blood was circulating slowly—probably frozen to the core.

He had been in that tube for about a week now, no food, no sight except for the white ice cubs.

Zuko sighed, wondering how Sokka was holding up on his end. He would've already been with his father and his father wasn't one to keep prostitutes around. Zuko was most likely locked up now—actually, right _now _he would be trying to get free.

So it was time for Zuko to get a move on.

Zuko slowly unclenched his frozen singer from his arms and balled them into fist and then released them, repeating that action numerous times. He didn't want his fingers to break off—if they did how could he stroke his cock?

Once Zuko was sure his fingers had enough circulating blood in them, he tug one into his shirt, and the other into his pants.

Zuko lightly skimmed his nipples in circular, teasing motions—causing the frozen nubs to stir.

Zuko bit his lip, causing the icy purple skin to cut open and bleed—stinging.

Zuko wrapped his other hand around his cock, and started pumping it slowly. His fingers started to heat with friction as he thought of Sokka's face, lost in pleasure and moaning out Zuko's name.

His fingers tickled his softening nipples, massaging them with a gentle, yet demanding force.

He felt heat stir inside him; engulfing his body completely. His body started to melt; his cheeks flushed red—like a blooming rose.

Zuko's eyelids became heavy with lust for Sokka, and they gently dipped into soft darkness—where he was then reminded of bright colors and lovely passionate feelings.

Zuko's hand stroked his cock harder, and he bucked against the feeling that filled him whole.

Zuko was sure he was heated up like a fire, so his hand left his nipples and found its why to the frozen door.

He opened one eye to a crescent vision, and he saw the lock and handle.

Zuko bucked and pumped his dick, puncturing the slit with his nail.

With a burst, fire exclaimed out of his hand, and it hit the door, burning strait through the handle.

The flame, so powerful and livid with life, shot the guard strait in the back, burning through his metal armor and half of his skin.

The guard shrieked in agony, and then fell to the ground.

Zuko chuckled, but as he felt his area tighten, he gave out a small cry for Sokka, before he came. There was sizzling as his white-hot seed hit the ice and started melting it.

Zuko smirked, and then tucked his cock back into his clothes, standing up.

He kicked the door open—which actually flew off the hinges.

'Hallelujah' Zuko thought as he ran out the chilling room and was rejoiced with a new heat. He quickly skimmed the area, looked for Sokka's hold.

After his seventh encounter with a fire nation soldier, he decided rather then hurt this one and leave, he would ask information.

The fns(fire nation soildier) gasped as he saw he was trapped between a wall and zuko.

Zuko smirked, a deathly fire produced from his hand and right under fns's soldier.

"Where is the water tribe captive?," Zuko kissed.

"H-h-he's i-i-in the b-b-barricks.....a-a-a c-clas," fns spoke, stuttering like a mad man.

The flame exstinguished from Zuko's hand and he sharply his fns in the neck, causing him to go unconscious and fall to the floor.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

"Shit!," Zuko cursed gritting his teeth.

He started running through the halls, up many flights, needing to get to the a class barrick.

Startling, he met Sokka—bruised and used, in a fire nation uniform.

He must've stole it from a fire nation soldier, Zuko though as he realized the outfit was quite loose on Sokka. Sokka did not look hurt in his eyes, but his body sure had the correct markings.

Sokka's sword hung by his waist.

They enbraced in a tight hug, and tears gleamed in Sokka's eyes. "I missed you!," he cried, and their lips connected in a tart kiss.

"I love you," Zuko said when they parted. Sokka smiled, returning the statement.

"Okay, we gotta go," Zuko said right after, looking around.

"_The Avatar has been spotted. The avatar has been spotted. Left wing." _

"Well Aang and them are here," Sokka said smiling, feeling free.

"Left wing, okay, we need to go......that way!"

He pulled Sokka along the halls and stairs, them both bringing death or extreme hurt to any passerbys.

Then, they were out in the open—outside.

The air was humid as always. The sky was clear except for the beautiful fluffy clouds. It smelled of fire.....

Sokka caught something out of the corner of his eye, and he gasped, pointing at a cloud that was actually not a cloud.

No, this cloud had four mammoth feet with purplish-brown bottoms.

And this cloud had a face. And this cloud had a seat with three human figures and one monkey-ish type....

"AANG!," Sokka screamed, waving his arms.

There was a faint "Sokka!" and then Appa was swooping down to them.

"Get on!," Katara called as they landed.

Zuko heard a clank from the door he had locked and closed behind them. They were here.

Sokka and Zuko quickly hopped on and aang whipped appa, yelling 'yip yip."

Appa took off into the clouds, where he was covered from the fire nations sight.

Zuko and Sokka hugged once again, feeling happiness vibrate all throughout them.

They were finally going home....

* * *

**School is OUT!!!! Next(last) chapter out.....soon?**


	11. End:Free

Okay, well, this is the last chapter. Sorry for the wait and **sorry for grammar mistakes and spelling issues and opposing information. **This story was influenced by the song 'break away' by Kelly Clarkson and a story i read on ZukoxSokka ^_^

_Thanks for Reading! _

* * *

**Free**

I slowly awoke, my eyes fluttering open to dawn upon the twilight light.

I felt Zuko on me; his fire-hot body was the only blanket i ever needed.

His chin rested on my shoulder and his head leaned against my cutely; his beautiful mop of brown hair covered his face. Zuko's arms were wrapped loosely around my figure, yet his held me close to him. I realized i was sitting on him, as i felt myself on his lap, entwined in his body.

I could feel Zuko's steady breathing in my ear. In and out. In and out.

It was so peaceful and unaggressive, a light wind whisking in my earlobe.

I shifted slightly, wrinkling my toes to get blood back in the tingling, numb skin. Zuko quickly wrapped his arms tighter around, not wanting to let me go.

I smiled at the thought, amused by it.

And I to, did not want to ever let Zuko go.

I scanned the area, a normal reaction to me.

They had returned to the beach, so I was in sand that would be cold to anyone but me—just because Zuko was by, being my human-fire-blanket. The moon was starting to show, a bright white orb floating in the tinted sky. Stars peaked through the violet and red and pink sky, shimmering like tiny angels.

The moonlight reflected off the water beside our camp out, making the water seem enchanted. It pulled up on the surface and then let go, repeating this action endlessly. It made a _swoosh _sound, and the air smelt like salt water.

I shivered as a light wind breezed past me, sending prickly thrills up my skin. I pushed deeper into Zuko, feeling warmness once again blossom.

I realized that Aang was laid by the fire, only a few inches away from it. He had no mat beneath him, and no blanket on top of him either. I would fear that he would catch on fire, but i didn't. Aang was most likely unconsciously controlling it, as he was a fire bender _and _the avatar.

Toph was set some far ways away from the fire, a few feet past the actual camp site. Her petite, yet muscled body was cradled in a rock shell that she had pulled from the ground and melded around her figure. Being that she was considered the best earth bender throughout the land, it was no surprise. Toph had her arms wrapped around her, hugging herself. Her legs were pressed against her chest, so she was practically curled up. Toph's short black hair covered her closed white eyes, and her pink lips were parted in a steady breathing corse. She had mastered her snoring issue—though Aang failed to. Toph did manage to mumble in her sleep. Like right now, her lips were moving, and Sokka strained to hear what she was saying.

"Suki....."

I smiled at the name. Suki and i had tried to go out, but miserably failed. We quickly found out that we both like the same sex, though we both agreed it was fun to at lest _try. _That's what i like about Suki.

Katara was right near the water. The way her body was carelessly laid out, her stretched out arm was right next to the water. The water washed up against her finger tips, and then went back down, and went back up again. Katara looked peaceful as she had removed her braids and her wavy hair was rested over the sand and her body.

It surprised me that she wasn't by Aang. After all, they were showing signs of relationship.

I liked that they liked each other, even though she was my sister.

At first, i remembered i had hated Aang. Not because he didn't seem trustworthy like i lied to cover myself up, but because the look in Katara's eyes just set me off right then and there.

The lust and love was over powering, and i had been afraid he would take advantage of that fact and use her.

So i guess i really _did_ not trust him, but it wasn't for the reason of 'came-out-of-no-where-from-a-ice-burg-with-weird-arrows-on-his-body'

But after spending time with him, i realized he was far from what i had though, and i came to trust him. He was nice and kind and considerate, and he cared about us before he cared about himself.

I had actually 'liked' him, you could say, at one point in my life. But i realized it was just a stupid crush that had been practically _demolished_ when i saw Zuko. And Katara liked him. No matter how much i despised my sister for her ability to control magic-water, i couldn't ever do that to her....

Enough said, Katara and Aang had actually gone on late night 'walks' around places, which led me onto the conclusion they were dating.

Suddenly, Katara screamed out.

"Mmm! Harder Aang!"

I went scarlet at the lusty call from my sister, who then rubbed her legs together, sighing happily.

I was _definitely _going to have a talk with Aang about this.....

I sighed, blinking.

There was still more hardship to come, and I doubt it would be easy to pass this ancient, tired bridge.

There would be many more losses, and many more problems. How could we survive?

Aang still needed to defeat the Fire Nation, and even though that _sounds _undemanding, it sure as hell wasn't.

Everyone here still has a chance to die, and it would seem me as the most likely one to go first.

But i shouldn't be selfish like that.

Zuko better sure as hell protect me, or else he's going down the fire gutter.

_Anyways_, i should stop being so negative.

I yawned, cuddling deeper to Zuko.

It's not like me to be so depressing.

I'm Sokka, the amazing warrior of the Southern Water Tribe.

I'm happy.

* * *

"Sokka...wake up Sokka....."

I groaned, pulling the blanket over my head. I wasn't even aware of the clothe until it was over me, but i couldn't care less.

It kept those horrible rays of the morning sun out of my eyes, and that's all that mattered.

"Sokka, wake up...c'mon..."

A hand gripped my shoulder and lightly shook me. I wished to tell Katara to leave me alone, but my voice just came out as a muffling moan.

Katara finally gave up, sighing.

(NP)

Katara walked back over to Aang, rolling her eyes at the Sokka who just didn't want to get up.

Aang smiled, trying to cheer her up. It worked, and Katara smiled too.

At least Katara had been able to make him _stir_.

Aang had tried to wake him up also, before Katara, and Sokka didn't even shift. He was like a rock.

Aang wished Toph was here. She always had been vociferous, despite her now older-thin-like frame, and it seemed to always slap Sokka out his dream state.

But Suki had shown up this morning, so Toph was gone—having left for a 'walk and talk' with her.

Aang and Katara were happy for them. Katara was most happy because she loved the reactions Toph gave when Suki was around.

When the Kyoshi Warrior was by Toph, the girl would blush madly at anything she said, and she was as shy as a lover who had just had intercourse with it's other lover.

It very _cute_—something that Toph was _usually _not.

Zuko had failed to try to wake up Sokka, deciding to watch. He found it amusing when Sokka's face turned into a pout every time Katara had to wake him up, and before when Sokka would just simply lay there, completely oblivious.

The whole team was supposed to be leaving soon. The vacation was over, and fighting had to begin once again.

But how could they fight, if their planner was sleeping on an island far away?

Aang and Katara, now actually 'friendly' with Zuko, shot him pleading looks.

Zuko sighed and nodded, smirking. He stood up from the rock he was sitting on and walked over to Sokka.

He kneeled down in front of the teen wrapped in clothe.

"Sokka....," Zuko whispered in Sokka's ear lightly, his fingers lightly flitting across the blanket surface until they found the end. He gripped onto it.

"Sokka...." Zuko gently tugged down the blankets, revealing a sleeping Sokka.

Sokka pouted deeper in his sleep, and he held onto the blankets, trying to keep them there. He didn't want the warmth to go away.

Zuko smiled, and once the blanket was at least down to Sokka's chest, uncovered from his face, Zuko softly pressed his lips against Sokka's parted ones.

(SP)

I clenched onto the blankets, not wanting the warmth to go away. Light streamed against my face, so a squeezed my eyes tighter to keep the darkness, pouting.

Thankfully, i felt whatever was pulling the blanket off me stop.

Suddenly, fire-hot lips pressed against mine.

My eyes snapped open and my back arched as a zip of heat crawled up my spine, sending me awake.

I saw Zuko's fire-like hazel eyes, only centimeters away from mine.

I was officially awake now, my body tingling with heat.

I slowly sat up, and Zuko let go of the blanket, causing it to fall off me more.

But i didn't need that now, for all the heat i needed was right in front of me, kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around Zuko's waist, pressing our bodies together. Warmth blossomed through my whole body, and i moaned.

Zuko's tongue slithered inside my mouth, caressing my gums and teeth. Then, it connected with mine, and i felt my pants tighten.

Our tongue's tied together, and saliva congested in out mouths(just because we weren't swallowing)

Then, we tardily parted, our lips connected by a trail of saliva.

Then, we both grinned, and it broke.

I wiped it off my chin, and Zuko did the same.

"Good morning, love," Zuko whispered, now very close to my ear.

I blushed dark violet. "G-good morning...," i replied.

Zuko leaned back and stood up. He leaned down, setting out a hand.

I grabbed it and dug my feet into the sand, standing up as he pulled me.

I saw Katara by a fire that had obviously just recently–-meaning one or two minutes ago—been made.

She wasn't looking at it—rather looking at the shifting sea beside her.

I saw Aang flipping through it, with fish slipping out of his hands.

Katara smiled, amused by the site. Appa let out a growl as he woke up.

Finally, Aang emerged from the water, setting the fish on a rock.

He air-bended his clothes dry, and then plopped down beside Katara, crossing his legs and preparing the fish.

"Hey, Sokka," Aang greeted.

"Morning, bro," Katara said.

"Yeah," I replied, looking around.

The glowing morning sun streaked down on the beach, bringing light upon it.

The sky was a clear baby blue, besides the few wispy clouds floating high in it.

I realized Toph wasn't here, and i confronted my fellow friends and lover about it.

"Where's Toph?," i asked.

"With Suki," Katara replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "When did she get here?"

"Earlier this morning," Aang said. He put the fish with sticks running through them in the flickering fire.

"Oh."

It was only a few minutes later when Toph and Suki appeared—both with delighted smiled on their faces.

Toph sat down beside Katara who smirked at her 'knowingly'

Suki looked me and then winked, before following Toph's action and sitting down beside her.

Aang handed Toph and Suki their breakfast, before he took one for himself and began demolishing it.

Zuko handed me one and i immediately bit into it, noticing the pit of my stomach was burning. It later growled, signaling it needed food—which i happily gave it.

Momo took a fish out of Zuko's hands only seconds before he was about to bite into it, and then ran away.

Zuko glared at it, and then snatched up another one, biting into it and grumbling.

I giggled in amusement.

Appa simply ate the largest fish Aang had caught. It wasn't cooked or prepared—he just chomped it down.

(NP) The five humans and two creatures sat around the needless fire, eating their breakfast and talking and laughing.

Finally it was time to go.

(SP)

I offered to put out the fire—knowing full well that Katara, Aang, and Toph could do it in seconds—and they agreed.

Zuko went with me.

The rest of them began to prepare Appa.

I took a bucket and walked over to the sea, crouching down on the soles of my feet—my feet which were emerged into the water all the way up to my ankles—and setting the bucket in the ocean, filling it up with salt water.

"I'm sorry Sokka," Zuko suddenly said.

"Hm?," I asked, looking up at him.

"Im sorry for all the things i said to you before this....I'm sorry for trying to kill you guys...im sorry for what my father did...im sorry i put you in all these horrible situations...."

Sokka stared at him, confused slightly, before he grinned and laughed, shaking his head.

"What?," Zuko asked, his word dripping with confusion.

I sat up, the pail filled fully with water, and began to walk back to the site, Zuko following me.

"It's nothing Zuko....I just find it funny that you would say sorry... it doesn't seem like you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I don't know," I admitted, blushing.

I dumped the water on top of the fire, putting it out.

Then, we started walking towards Appa, who now had a ship beside him in the water.

It must how Suki got here, I realized, watching the many people on that ship prepare to leave.

I observed Toph and Suki, watching them with interest as they talked.

Suddenly, Suki pecked Toph on the lips, and then turned and fled away back to her ship.

She looked behind her back to see a bright pink flush on Toph's surprised face, and smiled.

I smiled too, watching as Toph, still dazed, got onto Appa, where Katara and Aang were.

Me and Zuko stopped in front of Appa, staring at each other.

Zuko suddenly cupped my cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

I didn't know why, but i felt joy seep through me when i heard that.

I nodded. "I love you too."

We stared at each other, our eyes gleaming, before i blushed and turned away, climbing onto Appa.

Zuko did the same, sitting by me.

"Yip Yip!," Aang called, and Appa took off into the air, saying goodbye to our sweet vacation.

There was a horn call as the ship too took off in the water.

I sighed, leaning back into Zuko's arms which were delightfully wrapped around my waist.

I looked at the sky, and saw a bird spreading it's angel-white wings and soaring through the sky, breaking away from the limits of gravity.

I smiled, and for the first time in my life, wrapped in my lovers arms, watching the sky together, I felt free.

**-End-**


End file.
